


You're not my favourite person

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Flash Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: When Sabrina gets arrested and Yennefer doesn't have the heart to leave her, a few secrets are revealed.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	You're not my favourite person

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be my final contribution to the Flash Fic challenge unless I can write anything else late tonight. Thank you Eileniessa for this amazing challenge and giving me the opportunity to write these Flash Fics I otherwise wouldn't have wrote.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Do not manhandle me you brute, get your hands off my dress, only Triss has the privilege to touch me under there!”

  
Yennefer sighed, letting the police officer escort her to the cell. She didn’t know why she expected today to go any differently than how she imagined. This isn’t the first time she has ended up behind bars with Sabrina and it certainly won’t be the last. She flinches as the officer slams the door shut, the bang echoing through the matchbox of a room threatening to burst her eardrums.

  
“Well. Thanks a lot Yennefer."

  
Yennefer looks up from the floor in confusion. “Me?”

  
“No, the almighty Christ, yes of course you!”

  
“How do you plan on pinning this one on me?”

  
Sabrina, pacing around the room frantically took one glance at Yennefer and rolled her eyes, “You could have backed me up!”

  
“I did you a favour by getting myself arrested so you wouldn’t be in here alone.” She pushes her back against the wall and tries to get comfy. “I am already regretting that choice.”

  
“They have absolutely no reason to keep me here. I was protesting peacefully.”

  
Yennefer squints her eyebrows in response. “You yelled fuck the police in the middle of a silent protest Bree.”

  
Sabrina gave her a deadpanned glare, “Yes exactly. Peaceful was it not?”

  
Yennefer closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the blonde for just a minute. Sabrina was adamant that she wanted to attend the protest against police brutality. The problem being that Triss had a conference in the city to attend. One look from Triss’s puppy dog eyes was all it took for Yennefer to agree to accompany Sabrina.

  
What she didn’t anticipate however was Sabrina’s questionable choice of words in the middle of said silence. She watched as Sabrina got surrounded by 3 or 4 on duty police. Well she couldn’t let Sabrina get arrested on her own. She groaned and said a few choice words before walking up to one of the guards and unleashing her mean right hook, watching as he staggered back and clutched his now bloody nose. She then held out her hands waiting for one of the other officers to cuff her and direct her to the police car.

  
“Triss is going to kill me.” She whispered to herself in defeat.

  
Sabrina sighed and slumped herself against the wall next to Yennefer. “Triss isn’t the one you should be worrying about.”

  
She looked over to Sabrina who winced at what came out her mouth. “What do you mean?”

  
“What? Oh, absolutely nothing, you know my motor mouth. It doesn’t know what it’s saying half the time.”

  
Yennefer felt a headache coming on. She didn’t have time for Sabrina’s cryptic words right now.

  
Sabrina shuffled closer to her and cleared her throat. She started to speak but kept stuttering her words after every attempt.

  
“Spit it out Sabrina, your IQ is lowering with every stutter.”

  
A jab at her abdomen later and Sabrina finally remembered how to speak English.

  
“You’re not my favourite person today.”

  
Yennefer laughed, “You’re not my favourite person any day.”

  
They both looked at each other and burst out in hysterics. A few tears and a loud knock on the door later and they finally settled down.

  
“So, um, I have a question for you and you totally don’t have to say yes or anything and you don’t even have to answer now but-”

  
“Bree.”

  
“And I totally understand if you don’t want to-”

  
“ Brina."

  
“It is a very important thing to consider and-”

  
“SABRINA!”

  
“WouldYouBeMyBestManAtMyWedding!”

  
Yennefer gasped. She couldn’t have heard that right.“What did you say?”  
“I said would you be-”

  
Yennefer swatted away Sabrina’s hand in an attempt to silence her. “Yes I got that bit. You’re engaged?”

  
Sabrina blushed and pulled out a ring from under her dress, “Don’t tell anyone else. We’re keeping it under wraps for now.”

  
She looked at it in awe and then confusion. “I don’t even want to know where you were hiding that.”

  
Sabrina winked and then looked at Yennefer and exhaled loudly. “You know I don’t do words well.”

  
“You think?”

  
A glare from Sabrina was enough to make her apologise.

  
“Look Yen, you’re family. You’re like a sister to me and I couldn’t imagine anyone else being my best man, so will you think about it?”

  
Yennefer smiled, tears forming in eyes and lunged forward to hug her sister. “Of course I’ll do it you dimwit!”

Sabrina sighs in relief.

  
“You know I rock a good tux.”

  
“You know whose eyes will fall out their head when they see you in one?”

  
Yennefer dismissed the statement as soon as it was said. “Tissaia doesn’t feel anything for me Bree.”

  
“Of course she does? Are you blind? She practically undresses you with her eyes and says _take me to bed_ every time she sees you.”

  
“Stop Bree.”

  
“Imagine slamming her up against this wall and-”

  
“Sabrina.”

  
“I wonder if she’s a secret top?”

  
“Oh my god stop!”

  
Yennefer is saved by their cell door opening and three police men, two on Sabrina, she notes smirking.

  
“Well you’re going to have to face up to your feelings sooner or later.”

  
“I’ll take later” Yennefer replies.

  
They are guided to the main reception where she looks up and sees a panicked Triss and an angry looking Tissaia?

  
She looks back to Sabrina who smirked. “I may have changed your emergency contact to Tissaia.” She says maintaining her smirk.

  
Yennefer’s eyes darted back between the two women. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to murder Sabrina first or grovel to Tissaia and try to dig herself out of this hole she seemed to be digging further as the silence continues.

  
“Congrats on the engagement Triss!” She spurts out.

  
Tissaia looks to Triss, “You’re engaged?”

  
She then looks at Sabrina and Triss giving her fiancé the evils. “I’m gonna kill you” she mouthed.  


**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
